Sete Dias com Ele
by Ninha Weasley
Summary: Sete dias na vida de Rosa Weasley e Escórpio Malfoy
1. Chapter 1

N/A: História sem fins lucrativos. Todos os personagens e o ambiente onde a história se passa pertencem a J.K. Rowling e Warner Bros.

Agradeço profundamente a Sandra Lily Longbottom que betou e leu esta história primeiro.

Agradeço a todos que deixaram reviews e adicionaram minha última história, isso me incentiva a escrever.

* * *

12 de setembro de 2017

Rosa tinha uma certa propensão a ficar doente. Sua mãe já tinha contado que ela não podia visitar qualquer lugar sem pegar um resfriado ou voltar vomitando pra casa. Era natural.

Desta vez tinha quebrado um recorde, foram duas semanas antes de aparecer na ala hospitalar de Hogwarts pela primeira vez, desde que entrara na Escola.

— Gripe de dragão, nada mais minha querida. — Disse Madame Clearwater, despedindo a garota sem cerimônia, depois de deixá-la plantada lá por quase uma hora.

A garota bufou, as orelhas ainda fumegando por baixo dos cabelos cheios e ruivos; resquícios da poção de cura que tinha perdido a primeira aula daquele dia — feitiços — tudo por causa da "gripe de dragão", e ela odeia perder aula.

Pegou suas coisas apressada e quase correu em direção ao terceiro andar onde, naquela hora, estava para começar a aula de Transfiguração. Entretanto, quando virou o último corredor, parou de repente ao avistar seu primo e melhor amigo, Alvo Potter, um pouco longe da sala de aula, conversando amigavelmente com um garotinho loiro e pálido que ela conhecia muito bem.

Sem querer se aproximar demais, Rosa levantou um pouco os braços, chamando a atenção de Alvo. Ele olhou para a prima confuso e, logo depois, o garoto loiro também olhou, fazendo um pequeno comentário que Rosa não escutou.

Ela voltou a chamar o primo com as mãos, evitando deliberadamente o olhar do outro menino. Alvo se aproximou da garota com cuidado.

— O que é isso? — Perguntou, apontando para a fumaça que continuava a sair da cabeça dela.

Rosa fez um gesto impaciente, desconsiderando a pergunta.

— O que você está fazendo?

Alvo olhou ainda mais confuso para a prima, decerto imaginando que a fumaça que saia das suas orelhas havia afetado seu cérebro.

— Estou esperando o Prof. Corner, da aula de Transfiguração.

— Não é isso, Al! — Retrucou impaciente — O que você está fazendo com ele? — Apontou para o garoto loiro que continuava ali, aparentemente esperando Alvo voltar.

— Ah! — Respondeu, entendendo finalmente a desconfiança e os maus modos de Rosa — O Prof. Flitwick dividiu a turma em duplas hoje, e eu acabei trabalhando com o Escórpio, já que você não pode ir.

— Sei. E porque você ainda está com ele? — Inquiriu severamente.

— Porque sim, Rosa. Qual o problema?

— Qual o problema, Al? — Respondeu cética — Qual o problema? Você sabe quem ele é?  
Alvo levantou as mãos.

— Escórpio Malfoy...

— Isso! — Confirmou exultante. — Você sabe tudo sobre a família dele, então porque...

— Rosa, isso é ridículo. — Cortou ele — Você sabe quando eu detesto que alguém venha conversar comigo só porque eu sou filho do "Grande Harry Potter". Não tem nada a ver! Com Escórpio é a mesma coisa, ninguém quer conversar com ele...

— E devem ter um bom motivo pra isso. Você não vê?

Alvo deixou cair os ombros, derrotado.

— Não Rosa, eu não vejo. — E se virou, deixando a garota de queixo caído para trás.

Mais a frente, os alunos do primeiro ano entravam na classe de Transfiguração. Alvo chamou Escórpio e eles entraram logo atrás dos demais, mas Rosa correu para alcança-los e, em vivo desespero, viu o primo se sentar ao lado do garoto loiro.

— Você não vai sentar aqui, não é? — Cochichou no ouvido do primo.  
Alvo suspirou.

— Você não precisa sentar aqui também, Rosa.

A garota olhou para o resto da sala medindo suas opções. Decidiu sentar lá mesmo, era só ignorar o Sonserino. E era só uma aula mesmo; depois do almoço convenceria Al de desistir dessa ideia maluca de ser gentil com um Malfoy.

Alvo sorriu francamente e, se virando para Escórpio, apresentou:

— Escórpio, essa é minha prima, Rosa Weasley. — Depois, virando-se para a prima continuou. — Rosa, Escórp...

— Eu já sei tudo que eu preciso sobre os Malfoys, obrigada. - Respondeu de forma rude.

Alvo balançou a cabeça, desanimado, mas Escórpio sorriu ironicamente.

— Quer dizer que você sabe tudo sobre a sala secreta dos Malfoys em Hogwarts?

Rosa e Alvo olharam com surpresa para o garoto, como se ele, de repente, tivesse dito que a Diretora da Escola era um Explosivin.

— Sala secreta? — Arguiu Rosa — Não existe nenhuma sala secreta.

— Você tem certeza?

Não, ela não tinha, por isso ficou calada.

Alvo continuava olhando boquiaberto, como se estivesse vendo Escórpio pela primeira vez.

— Fica perto da Câmara Secreta de Slytherin. Foi feita pelos meus antepassados há muitos séculos e só um Malfoy pode entrar lá.

— Sei, e você tem acesso a Câmara Secreta também, eu suponho. — Retorquiu Rosa, mal humorada. Nenhuma das mil páginas de _Hogwarts: Uma História_ sugeria uma sala secreta da família Malfoy, pensava ela.

— Ah sim... — Respondeu — Porque, por um incrível acaso, eu também sou descendente de Salazar Slytherin, por parte da minha mãe.

As orelhas de Rosa coraram e Alvo deu um sorriso debochado para o Sonserino. Eles sabiam que era impossível ele ser descendente de Slytherin.

— E você vai mandar seu Basilisco matar os nascidos trouxas, suponho? — Retrucou Rosa com raiva. Aparentemente Alvo estava achando muita graça de tudo.

— Não! Pra que atacar nascidos trouxas? — Respondeu com sarcasmo. — Isso é coisa do passado. Eu resolvi que só vou mandá-lo sair de lá quando alguém me aborrecer demais. Principalmente se forem garotinhas ruivas com fumaça saindo das orelhas.

Alvo riu abertamente, mas Rosa fuzilou o garoto com o olhar, decidida que aquela seria a última vez que ia falar com Escórpio Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

21 de Setembro de 2018

Já passava das seis e meia da tarde e Rosa começava a ficar impaciente. Seu primo, Alvo Potter, deveria tê-la encontrado há quarenta minutos atrás, para terminarem o ensaio de Poções e, àquela altura, ela imaginava que ele não apareceria mais.

Foi quando Escórpio Malfoy entrou na biblioteca e rumou sem desvios na direção dela.

Rosa soltou um muxoxo. Eventualmente ela sabia que Escórpio viria com o primo — eles sempre andavam juntos — mas isso não significava que ela tinha que apreciar sua companhia.

— O que você quer? — Sibilou, assim que ele tomou lugar em um assento de frente a ela.

— "Oi" pra você também, Weasley. — Respondeu, já separando um pergaminho e um tinteiro.

Rosa rolou os olhos, impaciente. — Onde está, Al. Era pra ele ter chegado há muito tempo e...

— Ele não vai chegar. — Respondeu sem olhá-la, separando agora o _Livro Padrão de Poções_ da 2ª Série.

— Como não? — Insistiu, confusa e irritada pela forma vaga como o garoto respondia. — Nós combinamos hoje cedo!

— Ele não quis te dizer que tinha outro compromisso.

As orelhas de Rosa coraram, e ela se sentiu furiosa. Escórpio, entretanto, fingia não tomar conhecimento disso, os olhos fixos no livro à sua frente.

— Al me conta tudo! Ele é o meu melhor amigo!

— E único também.

— Como se você tivesse algum outro! — Respondeu um pouco alto demais, fazendo algumas cabeças virarem na sua direção. Escórpio ergueu os olhos frios, encarando a garota à frente com pouca reverência.

— Ele está no teste de Quadribol, satisfeita?

Rosa arfou e afundou na cadeira. — Mas... mas... porque ele não me contou?

— Porque você vive dizendo a ele que jogar Quadribol na escola é uma bobagem e só serve pra distrair dos verdadeiros deveres. — Retrucou com certo desprezo, voltando o olhar para o seu livro. — Então ele decidiu que não queria te contar, até ter conseguido uma vaga.

— Mas isso não é justo! Eu sei que Al é um ótimo apanhador. Ele merece uma vaga no time... — Balbuciou, ainda sem acreditar. — Eu só achei que ele não queria jogar na escola também... quer dizer...

— É isso —, interrompeu Escórpio, olhando-a novamente, triunfante —, você é uma péssima amiga pra ele.

Rosa emburrou a cara. — E você é um bom amigo? Fazendo ele pegar uma detenção a cada duas semanas?

— Pelo menos eu dou emoção à vida dele. Como você é só _deveres_, _biblioteca_, _responsabilidade_, _chato_ e _chato_. - Debochou ele, inclinando-se ligeiramente na mesa para encará-la.

— Pois eu sou muito mais divertida que você! — Encarou ela de volta.

— Divertida como um balaço. — Encerrou Escórpio, com uma risadinha maldosa, voltando a escrever no seu pergaminho.

Rosa também tentou se concentrar no próprio dever, mas as palavras do garoto não saiam da sua cabeça. — Não acredito em você. — Disse, finalmente, depois de alguns minutos.

Ele ergueu os olhos assombrado. — Isso não é problema meu, eu só disse o que eu sei.

— Pois eu acho que você inventou alguma mentira pro Al sobre o nosso encontro, e está mentindo agora. Você sempre mente!

— Você é irritante, Weasley! — Respondeu tomado de incredulidade. — Eu simplesmente não sei como alguém te suporta!

— Pois eu diria o mesmo ao seu respeito, Malfoy. — Retrucou com mau humor — Se é verdade que ele está no teste de Quadribol, e só contou pra você, porque você não está lá torcendo por ele? É isso que os amigos fazem, não?

— Eu pensei que fosse óbvio.

Ela sentiu as orelhas corarem, desconcertada. — Pois não é!

Escórpio bufou, balançando a cabeça inconformado. — Eu sou da Sonserina! Eles não querem um cara da Sonserina espiando o teste da Grifinória!

— Pois eu pensei que o campo fosse público. Ninguém pode impedir outro aluno de entrar lá. — Arrematou.

— Pois diga isso para o seu priminho Tiago Potter e companhia. — Respondeu com azedume.

Rosa entendeu que ele devia ter ido até o campo de Quadribol e sido expulso de lá em seguida. Era por isso que ele também não chegou na hora. Mas isso ainda não explicava por que Malfoy tinha ido até lá. Os dois nunca saíam sozinhos, não eram amigos; Alvo sempre estava entre eles, mediando os dois.

— E o que você está fazendo aqui então?

Escórpio voltou a erguer o olhar para a garota, parecendo extremamente aborrecido. — Eu também pensei que fosse óbvio.

Rosa voltou a corar, mas não respondeu. Continuou olhando para o garoto, exigindo uma resposta. Ele suspirou. — Eu estou fazendo o meu dever —, disse, erguendo o pergaminho.

— Mas porquê você sentou na minha mesa? — Retrucou.

— Porque eu preciso passar o meu dever para o Al depois, mas pra isso eu preciso ver o seu primeiro.

Rosa pareceu levar uma bofetada. — Você vai copiar o meu dever?! — Gritou, esquecendo-se de onde estava. Vários alunos deram risadinhas por trás das estantes e Madame Pince correu para fazer as advertências habituais de silêncio, ou seriam expulsos da biblioteca.

Assim que estavam de novo a sós, Rosa chutou a canela de Escórpio por baixo da mesa.

— Mas que mer...

— Eu não vou deixar você copiar o meu dever! — Sussurrou.

— Eu não vou copiar. Eu não preciso das suas respostas, eu só vou conferir. — Respondeu mal humorado, massageando a canela machucada.

— Ah, sim! Você acha que eu vou emprestar meu dever de bom grado pra você conferir —, zombou ela.

— Eu sempre confiro o seu dever. Não tem nada de mal nisso.

Ela abriu a boca e tornou a fechar, surpresa demais para devolver uma resposta sarcástica.

— Eu nunca te emprestei o meu dever —, respondeu por fim, chateada.

— Mas sempre empresta para o Al, e ele sempre me empresta depois.

Rosa afundou mais uma vez na cadeira, sentindo-se traída pelo seu melhor amigo. Vendo um plano maligno se formar na mente, ela alcançou um novo pergaminho e começou a escrever freneticamente, inventando palavras e invertendo os efeitos da poção sobre a qual deveria descrever no dever.

Terminou em cinco minutos e, com um aceno rápido da varinha, enrolou todos os outros pergaminhos guardando-os em seguida na mochila.

— Ei! — Reclamou Escórpio. — Onde você vai?

— Para a Torre da Grifinória.

— E o dever?

Ela jogou o pergaminho na frente dele e, sem mais despedidas, saiu da biblioteca com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.


	3. Chapter 3

14 de dezembro de 2019

A primeira visita a Hogsmead daquele ano foi, por um infortúnio do destino, exatamente no primeiro dia de neve do início daquele inverno. A camada grossa de gelo e o vento enregelante fizeram muitos alunos desistirem de sair do castelo, mas a maioria do terceiro ano cruzou as pesadas portas de carvalho naquela manhã, lutando bravamente contra os elementos da natureza.

Entre eles, três alunos caminhavam lentamente pela trilha, apertando os casacos contra o vento cortante.

**—** Eu não tenho tanta certeza se isso foi uma boa ideia —Comentou Rosa, trinando os dentes de frio.

— Ninguém te pediu pra vir.

— Escórpio... — Advertiu Alvo em voz baixa, mas Rosa aproveitou a deixa.

— Ninguém te pediu pra vir com a gente também.

— Chega! Vocês disseram que iam dar um tempo hoje, não foi? — Lembrou Alvo aos dois amigos que se encaravam ferozmente.

— Ele é que começou —, retrucou Rosa, com mau humor. — É assim que você me agradece por te ter ajudado a roubar aqueles arquivos do Filch.  
Escórpio cruzou os braços. — Nem foi tão difícil, e você deixou bem claro que só estava fazendo isso pra limpar a barra do Alvo.

— Sim, eu fiz pelo Al, Malfoy. Mas você se esquece que não foi tão difícil assim porque eu roubei o mapa mágico de Tiago sozinha. Sem ele nós não teríamos chegado nem perto daquela sala.

— Hum, hum —, Alvo limpou a garganta, estufando o peito. — Eu ajudei a roubar o mapa. Eu tive que ficara distraindo Tiago, não é? E não é nada fácil enganar o meu irmão.

— Mas você só fez isso porque não teve coragem suficiente pra entrar no dormitório dos garotos do quarto ano, e tirar o mapa do malão...

— Chega! Vocês disseram que iam dar um tempo hoje, não foi? — Interrompeu Escórpio, numa imitação tão perfeita de Alvo que Rosa não teve como não esboçar um sorriso.

— Ok. O importante é que estamos todos aqui, não é? — Comentou Al. Escórpio e Rosa assentiram efusivamente.

— E eu não posso esperar pra tomar uma Cerveja Amanteigada no Três Vassouras, com todo esse frio. — Disse Escórpio.

— Depois de passarmos na Dedosdemel, claro. — Argumentou Rosa. — Fiquei sabendo que chegaram novos sapos de caramelo com creme de chantilly e...

— Depois que formos ao Três Vassouras. — Retorquiu o garoto.

— De jeito nenhum, nós vamos primeiro a Dedosdemel.

— Está frio pra caramba! Eu não vou ficar andando por aí —, emburrou Escórpio, parando de andar. Alvo levou a mão à testa, ciente do que estava por vir.

— Tivesse ficado no castelo então. — Disparou Rosa. — É nossa primeira visita a Hogsmead, e já que saíamos do castelo, não vamos ficar enfurnados dentro de um bar.

— Não é você quem decide isso, Weasley. Quem foi que disse que você é a líder aqui?

— Eu sou a mais inteligente. — Concluiu, batendo o indicador no peito dele — Então eu posso decidir.

— Ha, há. — Zombou. — Eu tiro notas tão boas quanto as suas, se você esqueceu. A diferença é que eu não sou um intragável Sabe-Tudo que tem necessidade de responder corretamente qualquer pergunta que me fazem.

— Mas eu sou uma garota. E todo mundo sabe que as garotas são mais espertas.

Escórpio e Alvo se entreolharam, caindo na gargalhada.

— Nem vem, Rosa, isso não é verdade —, debochou Alvo.

— Ah, não? — Disse ela em tom de zombaria. — Quem foi que teve a brilhante ideia de roubar os arquivos do Filch. Quem elaborou o plano e colocou-o em prática de maneira perfeita. Quem vive tirando vocês das encrencas em que se metem?

— Isso não tem nada a ver. — Interrompeu Escórpio. — Garotos são mais espertos, todo mundo sabe disso.

— Ah! Sei, todo mundo sabe. — Zombou, colérica. — Me diga uma ideia brilhante que você já teve nesses dois anos, Malfoy?

Ele deu de ombros. — Muitas. Eu sou da Sonserina. O lema da minha casa é a astúcia, Weasley.

Foi a vez de Rosa e Alvo se entreolharem, céticos.

— Não importa —, concluiu a garota —, vamos na Dedosdemel e pronto.

— Não vamos não. — Retrucou — Vamos no Três Vassouras!

— Dedosdemel!

— Três Vassouras!

Alvo respirou fundo. Nesses dois anos ele tinha se acostumado ao relacionamento conturbado dos amigos, o que não o impedia de se zangar às vezes.

— Ok. Já que vocês nunca conseguem mesmo chegar a um acordo, porque vocês não perguntam onde eu quero ir primeiro?

— Claro, Al. — Respondeu Rosa, prontamente, disposta a mostrar mais amigável do que o outro. — Ainda semana passada você disse que queria comprar umas penas de açúcar iguais àquelas que Tia Angelina te deu.

— Eu e Alvo estamos planejando nossa visita ao Três Vassouras há meses. — Retorquiu Escórpio. — Ainda ontem você estava comentando que queria ver... beber uma cerveja amanteigada. — Consertou em tempo, ao ver o olhar fulminante do amigo.

— Nem vem. Vocês não vão me arrastar até aquele maldito pub pra paquerar a dona dele não é? — Retrucou Rosa com altivez.

Um traço rosado apareceu nas bochechas de Escórpio, mas ele se manteve firme.

— Deixa de ser boba, ela deve ser o que... quinze anos mais velha que a gente!

— Vinte e cinco! No mínimo. Ela estudou junto com meus pais em Hogwarts. — Retaliou a garota, percebendo, pela primeira vez, que estava sozinha com Escórpio.

O garoto também percebeu e os dois passaram a procurar Alvo na imensidão branca, vendo-o em um ponto muito à frente, entre as casinhas que delineavam na margem do povoado.

— Al! Onde você vai? — Gritou Rosa a plenos pulmões, tentando vencer a força do vento. Mas se ele respondeu, eles não souberam dizer. Com um pouco de esforço, os dois correram em direção a Alvo, lutando para acompanhar o garoto.

— Onde - você - vai? — Perguntou Rosa novamente, com a respiração entrecortada pelo cansaço e pelo frio.

— Na Casa dos Gritos. — Respondeu ele calmamente.

— Porquê? — Perguntou Escórpio num tom que indicava claramente que o amigo estava ficando maluco.

— Lá vocês podem gritar a vontade que ninguém vai perceber.

— Você não está falando sério, Potter.

— Estou sim, _Malfoy._ Cansei de vocês dois!

Rosa e Escórpio se entreolharam em uma rara demonstração de concordância. Sem nenhuma palavra, Escórpio agarrou um braço de Alvo, enquanto Rosa segurava o outro, puxando-o de volta na direção do povoado.

— Ei! — Gritou indignado. — Pra onde vocês estão me levando?

— Acho que tem um lugar onde todos queremos ir... — Respondeu Escórpio vagamente.

Alvo olhou confuso na direção de Rosa, exigindo uma explicação.

— O Cabeça de Javali, é claro! — Respondeu Rosa com firmeza. — Ouvimos dizer que lá eles servem Uísque de Fogo para menores e eu sempre quis experimentar.

Escórpio assentiu vagamente, com um sorriso conspirador.

Alvo não respondeu, sentindo que havia perdido alguma coisa entre os amigos na trilha do castelo até aquele lugar.

Ou talvez fosse só um pouco de Essência da Insanidade.


	4. Chapter 4

21 de Novembro de 2020

Rosa afastou os cabelos cheios dos olhos muito inchados. Sentiu descerem mais algumas lágrimas, prontamente limpas na bandeira que levava amarrada às costas.

— Será que ele vai ficar bem? — Fungou, entre soluços.

Escórpio balançou a cabeça, francamente desaprovando a atitude da garota.

— Ninguém nunca morreu por causa de um balaço, Rosa.

— Mas ele caiu de tão alto. — Gemeu, escondendo mais uma vez o rosto na bandeira vermelha e dourada. — E não era um balaço qualquer.

— Isso é o que a Diretora e a Profª Bell vão dizer.

— Você não acredita, não é? — Ralhou ela.

O garoto não respondeu; ao invés, começou a observar o piso de pedra com interesse incomum.

— Pois eu tenho certeza. — Fungou, tomando agora uma posição mais firme. — Foi a Sonserina que alterou o balaço!

Como ele teimasse em não responder, Rosa voltou a olhar para o primo, deitado na pequena cama de hospital.

— Quadribol pode ser muito violento. — Disse com a voz novamente embargada, afastando com carinho alguns fios de cabelo da testa de Alvo.

Escórpio fechou a cara para a garota.

— Você só fala isso porque não sabe jogar!

— Eu já disse que eu sei jogar! — Retrucou, a voz um pouco alterada. — E se você acha tão legal, porque é que você não está no time da sua casa?

Ele abaixou novamente os olhos, e Rosa pode observar que estava incomodado com qualquer coisa; mas demorou alguns minutos antes de responder em voz baixa.

— A posição que eu queria não estava disponível este ano.

Rosa olhou-o com mais atenção, mas Escórpio evitava propositadamente o olhar dela, como se estivesse escondendo alguma informação.

— Bem, podemos dizer que você não teve nada a ver com o balaço errante, então. — Respondeu.

— Já disse que não foi...

— Psiu... ele está acordando! — Ralhou a voz mandona de Rosa, como se Escórpio estivesse fazendo muito barulho. Ele fechou a cara novamente.

Alvo, entre alguns gemidos inconstantes, começou a abrir os olhos.

— O... onde estou? — Gaguejou, tentando inutilmente se levantar da cama.

— Na ala hospitalar — respondeu Rosa, um pouco chorosa —, você recebeu um balaço do time da Sonserina...

— Era um balaço adulterado! — Indignou-se Escórpio.

— Adulterado pelo time da Sonserina! — Retrucou Rosa.

— Já disse que você não tem provas! — Rosnou entredentes, erguendo-se ameaçador pra cima da garota.

— Quem mais adulteraria um balaço para atacar o time da Grifinória, Malfoy? — Retorquiu ela, sem se intimidar.

— Ok, já chega! — Advertiu Alvo, quase em um gemido. — Vocês não têm respeito por mim nem quando eu estou doente.

Os dois se encararam por mais um minuto, fuzilando-se com o olhar, antes de se virar para o amigo.

— Desculpa, Al. — Respondeu Rosa, sentando-se em uma cadeira próxima.

— Mas você está se sentindo bem, não está? — Perguntou Escórpio, sentando-se na ponta da cama, evitando olhar o amigo.

Rosa olhou de esgueira para o garoto, a silhueta magra sentada a beira da cama. Sabia que ele evitava olhar Al porque estava se sentindo culpado. Talvez não tivesse tanta certeza de que o time da Sonserina não sabotaria o jogo, mas não ia admitir na frente dela.

— Só um pouco de dor de cabeça... — Respondeu Alvo, num tom que pensou ser animado. Mas então, fechando a cara de repente, perguntou desanimado. — Nós perdemos o jogo?

Escórpio esboçou um sorriso.

— Bem... eu não diria "nós". Eu não perdi o jogo.

Alvo cobriu o rosto com as mãos, e Rosa aproveitou para dar um soco no ombro de Escórpio, o recriminando pela falta de sentimentos.

— Não fique assim, Al. O resto do time nem ligou, estão todos preocupados com você!

Alvo assentiu, aborrecido.

— Por falar nisso, onde está Tiago? E Lily... e os outros? Porque não estão rodeando meu leito enfermo?

— Ah... você sabe... O time da Sonserina e o da Grifinória tiveram que se reunir com a Diretora logo depois do jogo, então eles ainda não chegaram. Ela mandou chamar todos os Monitores também... por isso Molly e Louis estão lá. Lucy e Roxy... bem — ela fez uma careta em direção à Escórpio —, talvez a Corvinal teve que ir direto para a cama depois do jogo, ou talvez elas não gostem...

— Você não precisa ficar me lembrando que a sua família não gosta de mim, Weasley. — Interrompeu Escórpio com amargura.

— Eu estou lembrando ao Al.— Desafiou ela, com um sorriso sarcástico — Talvez ele finalmente caía em si e desista de ser seu amigo.

Alvo balançou a cabeça levemente, mas Escórpio sorriu de volta. Sabia que ela estava só brincando.

— Aí talvez eu ficasse só com você como amiga, Sabe-Tudo?

Ela não respondeu, mas continuou sorrindo com deboche, as pontas das orelhas levemente vermelhas.

A porta da Enfermaria se abriu com um estrondo, dando passagem a seis adolescentes; cinco deles muito ruivos e quatro ainda usando as vestes de Quadribol sujas de lama.

— McGonagall não acredita, mas eu tenho certeza...

Tiago parou de falar abruptamente quando avistou Escórpio, olhando pra ele como se fosse um espião.

Escórpio devolveu o olhar com firmeza; os dois tão inimigos quanto Alvo e Escórpio eram amigos.

— Só seis visitantes de cada vez! — Advertiu Madame Clearwater, olhando com desgosto para os Grifinórios ainda sujos.

Escórpio deu um sorriso triste para Alvo e se levantou.

— Eu já estou saindo.

— Espera, Malfoy. Eu vou com você.

Tiago, Fred e Hugo olharam incrédulos para Rosa, mas Molly e Lílian sustentaram idênticas caras marotas.

— Vocês, não vão se matar, não é? — Perguntou Alvo, um pouco surpreso.

Os dois se entreolharam com um sorriso irônico.

— Não dessa vez. — Respondeu Rosa — Só vamos terminar o dever de transfiguração que, se o balaço afetou seu cérebro e você não lembra, é pra depois de amanhã.

— E alguém tem que copiar da Sabe-Tudo aqui pra passar pra você, não é? — Emendou Escórpio.

— Eu não deixo você copiar, Malfoy. É só pra revisar! — Advertiu ela, enquanto saíam da ala hospitalar.

— Mas você sabe que eu consigo as respostas corretas de qualquer jeito, Weasley. — Alvo escutou Escórpio responder, os dois já no corredor.


	5. Chapter 5

21 de janeiro de 2022

— Devia ser proibido passar tanto dever logo depois das férias. — Bufou Alvo.

Rosa lançou um olhar carrancudo para o primo, mas Escórpio deu um cutucão de leve no braço do amigo, chamando-lhe a atenção para a garota que acabara de entrar na biblioteca.

Alvo corou quando seus olhos encontraram o de Lia Ziang. A garota também corou e se afastou rapidamente, quase esbarrando em uma pilha de livros ao passar.

— Qual é? Vocês dois não...

— Shiii! — Interrompeu Alvo com rispidez, tentando fazer um gesto em direção a Rosa, mas ela já tinha escutado.

— Você foi atrás dela? — Ralhou, severa. — Antes das férias?

— Não! — Cochichou Alvo, envergonhado. — Não aconteceu nada, eu só convidei ela pra ir comigo na próxima visita à Hogsmead, mas...

— Ela não aceitou. — Encerrou Rosa, olhando de cara feia para Escórpio. — E foi ideia sua, suponho.

— E se for? — Desafiou Escórpio — Qual o problema?

— O problema é que você não entende nada de garotas.

Ele abriu um sorriso sarcástico.

— Ora, não é o que elas dizem.

— Não na sua frente. — Respondeu, presunçosa, pontuando as palavras.

Escórpio abriu a boca e tornou a fechá-la, como se tivesse levado uma bofetada.

— Isso não é verdade. — Respondeu por fim, enquanto Rosa e Alvo riam discretamente dele. — A garota já deu bola pro Al, ela está sozinha! Qual o problema de aceitar um simples passeio a Hogsmead? — Atacou, mal humorado.

— O problema é que, conforme eu adverti, — Disse, olhando de soslaio para o primo —, ela acabou de sair de um relacionamento de quase três anos, com um cara por quem ela ainda é apaixonada. Vocês não deixam passar nem um mês antes de atacar a garota!

— Ei! — Retrucou Al, indignado. — Eu não ataquei ninguém!

Rosa ignorou a interrupção.

— Além disso ela está com problemas na família. Os pais dela estão pra se separar, e ela acha que a culpa é dela. As notas dela caíram e ela não consegue se concentrar no clube de Xadrez. — Continuou. — Ah! Ela ainda está com medo de deixar de ser Monitora, porque não está dando conta de cumprir com os seus deveres.

Alvo e Escórpio olhavam para Rosa com espanto.

— Não vejo qual um problema de dar uns beijos, Weasley. Isso certamente ia melhorar o dia dela, tenho certeza.

— Isso só porque você é um idiota com a sensibilidade de um pedaço de madeira podre, Malfoy.

Alvo suprimiu uma risada, mas Escórpio não se daria por vencido tão cedo.

— Já tem outros garotos querendo chamar ela pra sair! Se Al não marcar território logo...

— Marcar território? — Perguntou, indignada.

— É só uma expressão. — Respondeu, desconsiderando.

— Mas ele não pode fazer isso de qualquer jeito, Malfoy! Não é assim que se conquista uma garota!

Alvo corou, achando que a conversa estava indo longe demais. Ele detestava quando os amigos se envolviam nos seus assuntos românticos. Era constrangedor. Mas nenhum dos dois pareceu querer ceder.

— Você queria o que? Que Al fizesse uma declaração estabanada igual aquele boboca da Lufa-lufa fez pra você?

As faces de Rosa coloriram ligeiramente.

— Oliver não é um boboca! Ele é só um pouco desastrado.

— Sei. — Debochou Escórpio. — Quer dizer que derrubar suco de abóbora em cima de você é _romântico_?

— Bem... eu... quer dizer... — Gaguejou, envergonhada.

— Você gostou?! — Alvo arregalou os olhos surpreso. — Você _realmente_ gostou, Rosa?

— Não é isso! - Interrompeu, impaciente. — É que ele foi tão sincero e —,ela afundou na cadeira, a voz quase inaudível —, foi bonitinho afinal. Ele não é tão ruim...

— Você ficou com ele. — Acusou Escórpio, com a testa franzida. — Não me diga que você está _namorando_ com ele?

— E se estiver? — Atacou, enfurecida.

— O garoto é uma piada em toda Hogwarts! — Debochou Escórpio. — Dorkins me disse que...

— Ah, sim! — Zombou Rosa. — O que os seus novos amigos Sonserinos acham de Oliver? Porque a opinião deles é muito importante pra mim, sabe.

Escórpio olhou para Alvo, mas este último observava a discussão com o rosto divertido.

— Você beijou ele? — Inquiriu severamente.

— Eu não vou te dizer Malfoy, mas saiba que Oliver tem uma reputação melhor que a sua entre as garotas, se quer saber. — Respondeu sarcástica.

Alvo soltou um longo suspirou, derrotado.

— Até Oliver Macknee tem mais jeito com garotas do que eu. Isso sim é humilhante.

— Calma, Al. — Confortou Rosa, se esquivando do outro assunto. — Nem tudo está perdido, é só não escutar mais o Malfoy.

Alvo sorriu.

— É verdade.

Escórpio deu um soco no ombro do amigo.

— Ei! Eu não te ajudo mais...

Alvo balançou a cabeça, sorrindo bastante.

— Bem... eu fui induzido a acreditar que você sabia de alguma coisa sobre garotas. Ainda mais depois que Rosa me disse que tinha gostado do seu presente de Natal...

Rosa corou ferozmente, fundindo o vermelho dos cabelos com as bochechas e orelhas.

— Eu agradeci ao Escórpio... era um perfume muito caro e... muito bom também... ele sabe, não é? — Engrolou ela.

— Sem problema. — Respondeu Malfoy, sem olhar, mas parecendo satisfeitíssimo consigo mesmo.

— Eu gostei de todos os presentes que Escórpio já me deu. Isso não é novidade. Ou não devia ser... — Emendou, tentando manter a compostura.

— Bem, eu pensei que era novidade, já que você tinha pedido pra não comentar com ninguém.

Ela olhou furiosa para o primo.

— É só por causa do meu pai e, você sabe. — Ela suspirou. — Você... eu pedi pra você não comentar mesmo. — Resmungou, num sussurro audível.

Malfoy aumentou o sorriso.

— Por um momento, eu devo ter esquecido. — Comentou Alvo num tom casual.

— Sei... — Respondeu ela, voltando a atenção para o seu dever de Poções, tentando fingir que nada acontecera.

— Eu costumo esquecer essas coisas de segredo, sabe. Igual quando Escórpio me disse que sentiu sua falta nas férias, eu não sei se ele disse pra eu não te dizer, ou então... — Um leve rubor invadiu o rosto de Escórpio, e ele evitou deliberadamente olhar para Rosa.

— Acho que eu pedi pra você não comentar. — Respondeu entredentes.

— Ah, era? — Retrucou Alvo com ironia, sem esconder a satisfação por estar deixando os amigos constrangidos. — E quando você disse que gostava do cheiro do cabelo...

Escórpio fechou o livro que estava olhando com um estrondo, fazendo com que metade da biblioteca olhasse pra eles.

— Você é um péssimo amigo, Alvo Severo Potter, você sabe disso? — Disse, enquanto guardava as coisas de volta na mochila. — Acho que eu vou... procurar outro "Potter" pra ser meu amigo.

Rosa, num átimo de inspiração, começou a guardar suas coisas também, deixando Alvo perplexo.

— Sabe de uma coisa, Malfoy? Você tem, razão. Eu também vou.

— Vocês estão brincando, não é? — Apelou Alvo.

— Eu acho que eu poderia me dar bem com Tiago Potter, nós temos muito em comum, como ódio mútuo por exemplo.

— Lily é melhor — Retrucou Rosa. Os dois jogaram as mochilas nas costas, sem nem importar com Alvo. — Ela sabe quando ficar de boca fechada.

— Taí uma ótima qualidade, Weasley.

E os dois saíram juntos, deixando um Alvo completamente desnorteado para trás.

* * *

N/A.: Galera, obrigado pelos reviews! Eu fico muito feliz quando alguém comenta então, saibam que eu fico com mais vontade de escrever toda vez que eu vejo que alguém leu e gostou da minha história. :D

Obrigada!


	6. Chapter 6

16 de março de 2023

Rosa batia impaciente o pé na perna da mesa desde que Malfoy aparecera sozinho na porta do Três Vassouras. Alvo tentou fazê-la parar, mas ela calou-o apenas com um olhar, e ele preferiu dar atenção a sua própria Cerveja Amanteigada.

— Ei! Vocês estão aí! — Saudou Escórpio, entusiasmado, chegando perto da mesa dos garotos.

— Você não ia passar o dia com a sua namorada? — Disparou Rosa à queima roupa.

Ele fez um gesto displicente.

— Ela já vai chegar. Disse que ia passar primeiro em uma loja com as amigas... — Falou, fazendo uma careta. Alvo assentiu concordando. Eles preferiam morrer a entrar numa loja de garotas. — Disse a ela que esperaria no Três Vassouras.

— Sei... e aí você se lembrou da gente. — Continuou ela, a raiva corando as orelhas. — Porque você não senta com seus amigos trogloditas do Time da Sonserina? Agora que você é o_ melhor_ artilheiro da escola e namora a garota mais _cobiçada_ da Sonserina? Não deve querer sentar com uns tipos Grifinórios como nós? — Ironizou.

— Eu estou atrapalhando? — Respondeu com sarcasmo, olhando de Rosa para Alvo.

— Senta aí logo! — Retrucou Alvo com impaciência, puxando o braço de Escórpio. Ele não queria ficar nem mais um minuto sozinho com Rosa naquele mau humor.

Escórpio, porém, não parou de lançar olhares carrancudos para a garota por cima da caneca de Cerveja Amanteigada, mas Rosa evitava, olhando resoluta para a janela do bar.

— Qual é o seu problema? — Perguntou Escórpio por fim, sem conseguir se conter.

— Se você não sabe, não sou eu quem vai dizer.

— Escórpio... — Advertiu Alvo, mas ele ignorou.

— Você ainda está com raiva por causa daquela briga? Eu já disse que eu não tenho culpa! Eu não fiz mal pra ninguém.

Rosa não respondeu, se limitou a dirigir um olhar cético ao primo Alvo, que deu de ombros.

— Olha... — Começou, cauteloso. Mas o que ele queira que olhassem, nunca chegaram a saber porque, naquele momento, a porta do pub tornou a se abrir revelando a silhueta magra e loira de Cessily Fawley, namorada de Escórpio.

A garota perscrutou o bar, encontrando o lugar onde eles estavam. Os olhos se estreitaram ligeiramente quando ela viu Rosa. Com determinação, a garota abriu espaço entre as mesas e se jogou sem a menor cerimônia nos braços do namorado, ignorando completamente os outros ocupantes da mesa.

Rosa fez força pra não olhar; as orelhas muito vermelhas. Num tom mais alto do que de costume comentou com o primo, tentando parecer casual.

— Sabe, Al, você já convidou alguém para a festa do Prof. Longbottom?

Alvo desgrudou o olhar um tanto atônito dos namorados — que se beijavam sem o menor pudor na frente deles — cravando-os em Rosa com surpresa pela súbita mudança de assunto.

— Como?

Ela o encarou com raiva.

— A festa do Professor Longbottom! — Repetiu, entredentes.

— Ok... hã, ainda não. — Respondeu confuso.

— Pois o Miguel Davies ME convidou noite passada e eu...

A mesa se remexeu violentamente quando Malfoy afastou-se da namorada. A garota olhou estupefata para o namorado, mas ele não se deu ao trabalho de se desculpar.

— Você não vai com ele! — Retrucou com frieza na direção de Rosa.

— Porque não? — Perguntou ela com raiva, se virando para encarar o garoto.

— É, porque não? — Reforçou Cessily, os olhos faiscando perigosamente.

— Porque não. Ora...Fale pra elas, Al!

Alvo levantou as mãos.

— Me tira fora dessa.

Escórpio fechou a cara para o amigo antes de continuar.

— Todo mundo sabe que ele não vale nada! Troca de namorada como se fosse...

— Ah... sim. Só alguns podem, não é? — Argumentou Rosa de maneira sarcástica, levantando as sobrancelhas.

— É diferente! — Respondeu escolhendo as palavras com cuidado. — Ele não tem nenhuma consideração pelas garotas. Só quer se divertir e depois...

— E já passou pela sua cabeça que talvez EU queira me divertir com ele?

Escórpio ficou vermelho.

— Você não é assim!

— Qual o problema, Escórpio? Se ela quer ficar com ele também... — Argumentou Cessily, indiferente.

— O problema é que eu não vou deixar ele fazer isso com a minha melhor amiga. — Respondeu, ainda olhando para Rosa.

— Então, agora eu sou sua melhor amiga? Semana passada eu achei que você tinha dito outra coisa.

— Aquilo foi da boca pra fora. — Insistiu. — Eu estava com raiva, ok?!

— Tem alguma coisa acontecendo aqui que eu não sei? — Irritou-se Cessily, ficando de pé e apoiando as mãos na cintura.

Ela olhou do namorado para Rosa, e daí para Alvo que fingia examinar os próprios sapatos, esperando uma resposta.

— Não é nada, Cessi.

— Se você chama de nada ficar com a melhor amiga da sua namorada e logo depois...

— O QUÊ?! — gritou Cessily.

Alvo tentou sair discretamente da mesa, mas Rosa pisou no seu pé, mandando ficar.

— Eu ainda não estava namorando! — Defendeu ele, mas o estrago já estava feito.

— Ah... sei... — Retrucou Rosa com azedume.

— COMO VOCÊ PODE?! — Desabou Cessily, pontuando cada palavra com um soco no garoto.

— Ele é um hipócrita nojento! — Acusou Rosa, com o olhar fulminante.

— Nós ainda não estávamos namorando Cessi! Eu juro... — Ele olhou para Alvo em desespero, pedindo ajuda.

— Bem... — Começou Alvo, cauteloso. — Ele não estava _bem_ namorando...

Rosa fechou a cara para o primo.

— Garotos! — Exclamou com raiva.

Mas Cessily continuava olhando de um para outro, sem saber em quem acreditar. Malfoy aproveitou a distração dela para mudar de assunto.

— Mas isso não muda o fato, Rosa, de que você não vai com Miguel Davies!

Ela emburrou, cruzando os braços.

— Você quer que eu vá sozinha?

— SIM! — Respondeu rápido demais. Franzindo a testa, continuou. — Não! Mas não o Miguel Davies...

— Talvez o Francis McLaggen então? — Retorquiu ela. — Ele também me convidou. Mas eu já tinha aceitado ir com o Davies...

Escórpio pareceu arrasado. Levantando a voz ele retrucou com fúria.

— Você vive criticando esse babaca! Você não pode sair com ele!

— Alguém pode me explicar direito o que...

— NÃO! — Responderam Rosa e Escórpio em uníssono, alterados pelo furor da discussão.

Cessily fechou a cara e Alvo afundou mais alguns centímetros na cadeira, tentando passar despercebido. Agora vários alunos já acompanhavam a briga de diversos pontos do bar, rindo discretamente.

— Você também vivia dizendo que Fawley era metida, — o queixo de Cessily caiu, assombrada —, e agora ela é sua namorada!

Malfoy corou.

— Isso foi no ano passado!

— Claro, isso deve ter mudado muita coisa! — Debochou Rosa, o rosto afogueado.

— Isso é muito vindo de uma Sabe-Tudo intragável que já teve coragem de beijar Oliver Macknne! — Irritou-se ele.

— VOCÊ NÃO TEM NADA A VER COM ISSO, MALFOY! E, QUER SABER? VOCÊ NÃO TEM NADA A VER COM A MINHA VIDA AMOROSA! — Gritou.

— VOCÊ TAMBÉM NÃO TEM NADA A VER COM A MINHA VIDA AMOROSA, WEASLEY!

— Ótimo! — Respondeu ela.

— Ótimo! — Confirmou ele, cuspindo as palavras.

— Vamos Al! — Intimou a garota, pondo-se de pé.

Ele não esperou ser chamado novamente. Muito feliz por deixar aquela discussão pra trás, saiu correndo do bar junto com a prima, deixando Escórpio sozinho para se explicar a namorada.

* * *

N/A.: O capitulo mais difícil de escrever. Enfim, eu não inventei o sobrenome "Fawley". Ele está na lista dos "28 Sangues-puro" que a J. K. colocou no Pottermore.

Cessily é um nome celta que significa "debilitada". Quando eu vi ele, pensei que seria perfeito para uma namorada de Escórpio: O perfeito contraponto entre a vivacidade e a impulsividade de Rosa contra a apatia e falta de graça de uma garota que seria aquilo que os pais dele gostariam como nora.

Eu pesquisei esse nome para outra fan fiction que até hoje eu não consegui acabar. Eu não desisti dela ainda, então esse nome provavelmente vai aparecer de novo.

Mais uma vez, obrigado pelos reviews e Mensagens privadas!


	7. Chapter 7

15 de fevereiro de 2024

Rosa caminhava a passos lentos até Hogsmead. Provavelmente essa era a sua última visita ao povoado antes de se formar em Hogwarts, mas era a primeira vez que a faria sozinha.

— Rosa? — Ela escutou alguém chamar a suas costas. Alvo vinha meio correndo na direção dela, deixando a namorada, com uma cara não muito feliz para trás.

— Onde está Escórpio?

Rosa franziu a testa.

— Ele ia chamar uma garota pra sair, não ia? — Alvo pareceu surpreso, mas se recompôs rapidamente.

— Ok... Se você vir ele por lá, diga que é o maior covarde que eu já conheci. — Comentou em tom sério.

— Certo. — Respondeu com uma careta, sem entender.

Alvo acenou se despedindo, antes de voltar para a namorada. Ele se afastou em uma direção que Rosa imaginou ser a casa de chá de Madame Puddifoot.

Sem a menor disposição de ir para o mesmo lugar desacompanhada, ainda mais quando todos ainda deviam estar comemorando o Dia dos Namorados, Rosa virou a esquerda na outra rua e entrou no Três Vassouras. Pediu uma caneca de Cerveja Amanteigada e escolheu uma mesa próxima à janela. Sem pressa, tirou o volume de _Transfiguração Hoje _que trazia na bolsa e apoiou no suporte da mesa para ler.

Sua caneca já estava vazia quando Escórpio chegou no bar. Ele sentou-se frente a ela, trocando a caneca vazia por outra cheia.

Rosa levantou os olhos do periódico, ligeiramente confusa.

— Você não ia sair com uma garota?

Ele assentiu, olhando para a janela. O rosto de Rosa encheu-se de compreensão.

— Você marcou de encontrá-la aqui? — Perguntou com desprezo. — E vai esperar na minha mesa?

Ele olhou para a garota, desanimado.

— Não.

Rosa suspirou de alivio.

— Então...?

— Eu... não convidei. — Respondeu com frieza, voltando a olhar pela janela.

— O quê?

— Não convidei a garota.

O animo de Rosa aumentou um pouquinho, mas Escórpio parecia realmente decepcionado.

— Encontrei com Alvo mais cedo. Ele pediu pra te dizer que você é um covarde.

O garoto virou o pescoço tão depressa que Rosa pensou ter ouvido estalar.

— Ele te disse mais alguma coisa? — Perguntou preocupado.

— Não... — Afirmou, um tanto espantada com a reação dele. — Ei! Vocês estão me escondendo alguma coisa!

— Nãnn! — Respondeu, dando um gole na cerveja amanteigada.

Baixando o copo, voltou a olhar desanimado para a janela. Ela, porém, continuou observando o garoto com atenção.

Escórpio soltou um muxoxo forçado.

— Mas ele tem razão, eu sou um covarde.

Rosa arregalou os olhos, surpresa. Malfoy admitindo que não conseguia fazer alguma coisa era algo que não se via todos os dias.

— O Herdeiro de Slytherin? Não tem coragem de chamar uma garota pra sair? — Debochou.

Ele deu um sorriso irônico.

—Coragem é para os Grifinórios, Weasley. Eu sou um Sonserino, lembra?

— Certo. — Meditou ela. — Então onde está "o homem de astúcia que usa quaisquer meios para atingir seus objetivos"?

Escórpio rolou os olhos, mas ela continuou, rindo.

— Qual é, Malfoy? Você já chamou dúzias de garotas pra sair. Perdeu o jeito, foi?

Ele suspirou novamente, passando a mão nos cabelos.

— Não é isso...

— Então, o que é? — Desafiou.

— Essa garota... ela é... diferente... Eu fico confuso perto dela. E ela me faz sentir um idiota.

Rosa segurou uma risada.

— Então ela te faz ver a verdade, Malfoy, porque você é um idiota.

Ele franziu o cenho, olhando-a aborrecido.

— Tudo bem. — Disse, tentando ficar séria. — Pode continuar.

— Eu só... não sei... Eu me sinto esquisito... E as palavras não saem... eu fico com medo que ela...

Rosa fixou os olhos azuis nele.

— Você está apaixonado.

— O quê? — Zombou ele. — Isso é um pouco piegas, não?

— É o que você está. — Afirmou com convicção.

Escórpio desviou os olhos dela, virando-se para a janela mais uma vez.

— Talvez...

Rosa sentiu o estômago despencar.

— Quem é ela? Eu conheço?

— Ah... sim, você conhece. — Respondeu com um meio sorriso.

— Eu posso ajudar, então. — Afirmou, sem acreditar nas próprias palavras.

Escórpio olhou pra ela, como se a estivesse vendo pela primeira vez.

— Você me ajudaria?

Agora foi a vez de Rosa olhar pela janela, sentindo um nó subir pela garganta.

— Ajudo. É pra isso que serve os amigos.

— É... amigos... — Repetiu ele, sem convicção.

Rosa tomou fôlego, criando coragem, mas quando se voltou para Escórpio, tinha a expressão convicta e um brilho de desafio quase maníaco no olhar.

— Então, ela está aqui?

—No povoado?

Rosa assentiu.

—Está. — Respondeu, encarando os olhos azuis.

— Sozinha?

Ele levantou os ombros.

— Acho que ela veio sozinha, mas da última vez que eu vi, ela estava com um garoto.

Rosa voltou a sentir um fiozinho de esperança.

— Isso complica. Pode ser um namorado ou...

— Eles não são namorados. São só amigos.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, cética.

— Como você sabe?

— Eu tenho certeza. — Afirmou, ainda olhando nos olhos dela.

Rosa desviou o olhar para própria caneca de cerveja amanteigada, sentindo as bochechas queimarem.

— Tudo bem... e vocês nunca...nunca...você sabe.

Ele sorriu enviesado.

— Não sei não. Nunca o quê?

—Você sabe... você nunca ficou com ela? — Exasperou-se.

— Não. Nunca.

— Mas você já conversou com ela?

— Já. Várias vezes.

—E ela nunca te deu nenhuma esperança? — Perguntou, sentindo a voz vacilar.

— Eu não sei... às vezes sim. Mas às vezes eu acho que ela me odeia. — Continuou Escórpio, ainda olhando fixamente para Rosa.

— Mas mesmo quando você flerta com ela... quero dizer... — Rosa engoliu em seco, sentindo-se corar mais uma vez. — Você sabe, Escórpio! Ela nunca... nunca...

— Acho que ela não é muito boa com indiretas. — Disse com sarcasmo.

— Então você tem que ir lá falar com ela! Temos duas horas antes de voltar pro castelo, você pode chamá-la de lado e pedir pra passar o resto do dia com ela. — Disse Rosa.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— E se ela entender que é só um _passeio de amigos_ ou ficar em dúvida.

Rosa olhou-o mais uma vez com surpresa.

— Ora, se não der certo você beija ela! — Disse com ferocidade, desejando do fundo do coração que ele não fizesse isso e desistisse de vez da garota.

Foi a vez de Escórpio encará-la com surpresa.

— Não sei se isso vai dar certo, sabe. Acho que você não entende muito desse tipo de coisa. — Respondeu com um sorriso divertido, zombando dela.

— Olha quem fala! — Respondeu com raiva. — Pra ficar com ela, Malfoy, você tem que falar com ela uma hora ou outra, não dá pra ficar adiando e esperar que um feitiço a atinja em cheio e ela descubra que você gosta dela.

— Exceto se eu usar Armortentia, não é? — Disse, com uma expressão marota. — É essa a sua sugestão?

— Ok! Isso já está ficando ridículo. — Bradou, levemente histérica. Aquela situação já estava ficando muito desconfortável. — Ela é só uma garota! Você tem medo de quê afinal?

Ele suspirou.

— Eu não posso suportar se ela disser _não_. — Respondeu com uma sinceridade que Rosa não esperava.

Escórpio voltou a olhar para a janela, fingindo estudar com atenção uma teia de aranha próxima.

De repente Rosa se sentiu furiosa. Odiava Malfoy, odiava aquela garota e, sobretudo, odiava Roxy e Líly por darem a ela esperanças inexistentes acerca de assuntos com os quais elas nem deveriam se meter, afinal.

— Então fique sem ela! — gritou com raiva.

Escórpio se afastou ligeiramente da mesa, espantado com a súbita mudança de humor da garota.

— Ei! Qual é o seu problema? — Ele tentou parecer com raiva, mas no canto da boca um sorriso teimava em escapar.

— O problema é que vocês garotos não tem dificuldade nenhum em falar com qualquer garota, mas quando sentem realmente alguma coisa por ela, ficam se fazendo de idiotas e adiando o momento de se declarar por puro orgulho! — Ela respirou com força, buscando fôlego para continuar. — Como você vai saber se ela sente a mesma coisa se você nunca fala com ela?! O _não_ você já tem, Malfoy.

E dizendo isso, virou resolutamente na direção da janela, olhando com determinação para fora; a ponta das orelhas muito vermelhas.

Ele demorou algum tempo até responder.

—Eu acho que você tem razão. Eu vou atrás dela.

Rosa não respondeu. Sequer olhou para o garoto. Sentiu que seus sentimentos a estavam traindo e, se olhasse pra ele novamente, começaria a chorar.

Ele se levantou devagar, mas deu a volta na mesa e voltou a sentar em outra cadeira, bem próximo a ela.

— Rosa —, ela o olhou confusa, mas Escórpio pareceu sério e decidido pela primeira vez desde que começaram aquela conversa. — Você quer passar o resto desse dia comigo?

Ela arregalou os olhos, sentindo o coração disparar no peito.

— Você já está comigo.

—Não assim, Rosa. De outro jeito.

— Jeito... que jeito? — Engrolou, sentindo-se corar mais uma vez.

Escórpio não hesitou, passando o braço pela cintura da garota, puxou-a mais pra perto, colando os lábios nos dela.

Rosa arfou, primeiro com surpresa e, depois, se entregando ao beijo. Colocou uma das mãos na nuca do garoto, puxando-o para si, achando sinceramente que, ou aquele era o melhor dia da sua vida, ou era um sonho muito traiçoeiro.

Ao que pareceu vários minutos, ou várias tardes de verão depois, eles se separaram. Rosa um tanto constrangida, mas muito feliz. Escórpio também sorria, sem nenhuma sombra de vergonha.

— Porque você fez isso? — Perguntou ela, um tanto abobada.

— Eu pensei que você era mais esperta, Sabe-Tudo. — Retrucou, de volta a ironia habitual. — Foi você que disse pra beijar a garota se ela ficasse confusa. Lembra?

— Mas eu não pensei que a garota era eu! — Ressaltou, fingindo indignação.

— Quer dizer que não deu certo, então. — O sorriso dele murchou, decepcionado.

Rosa levantou a mão livre, passando-a entre os fios dourados de cabelo que caiam suavemente na testa.

— Eu não disse isso. — Respondeu com a voz fraca, o coração ribombando por baixo do peito.

Escórpio voltou a sorrir, levando a outra mão aos cabelos ruivos dela, imitando seus movimentos.

— Se eu soubesse que seguir seus conselhos ajudava a conseguir garotas, hein. Da próxima vez...

— Escórpio,— Advertiu ela com severidade — não vai haver uma _próxima vez_.

Ele assentiu, se inclinando novamente na direção dela. Rosa se inclinou também, encaixando seus lábios nos dele mais uma vez.

Mais uma das raras vezes em que concordaram com alguma coisa.

* * *

N/A.: Tudo que é bom (e o que é ruim também) acaba um dia.

Essa fic acaba aqui.

Como sempre quando uma estória é publicada, ela deixa de ser do autor e passa a ser dos leitores. E eu que sequer pensei que alguém leria minha fiction, descubro que, enfim, ela tem vários "donos".

Agradeço a clarawirda, Luna Eyelesbarrow, Mady Potter, Isabella, Lizaaa que deixaram reviews.

Um agradecimento muito especial a minha beta Sandra Lily Longbottom. Sem ela esse final seria completamente diferente kkkkkkk, e eu provavelmente seria assassinada.

Acho que algumas perguntas que me foram feitas são respondidas na própria fic, mas se alguém tiver algo mais a acrescentar, ou quiser só trocar alguma ideia para outra fic, é só me mandar uma mensagem.


End file.
